In many contexts, an enterprise or other stakeholder may be required and/or may desire to keep track of and/or exercise control over network or other communications, e.g., communications among employees of a corporation and/or between such employees and third parties, such as the corporation's customers and/or members of the general public. The requirements of the Securities and Exchange Commission, National Association of Securities Dealers, HIPAA, Sarbanes-Oxley Act of 2002, and various anti-harassment and anti-discrimination laws are among the many legal and regulatory requirements that may give rise to a need on the part of a corporation or other entity to be able to monitor, record, archive, index, retrieve, analyze, and/or control employee (or other user) communications.
The task of monitoring and controlling voice communications has been challenging. Not only has voice communication processing technology been traditionally limited, voice communication typically involves the use of communication devices and/or infrastructure beyond the control of the responsible entity. Therefore, there is a need for an effective way to monitor and/or control voice and other communications, including without limitation communications made using telephonic technology.